


Dean-ile Isn't Just A River In Kansas (The Obsession)

by ErenTheTeddyTitan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTheTeddyTitan/pseuds/ErenTheTeddyTitan
Summary: Dean Winchester has always been obsessed with cowboys. He always admired the masculinity they resembled and their sense of style. When he realizes that Castiel is alive once again, he spends every single night educating him on all his favorite cowboys and westerns. Cas has recently begin to question exactly why his friend is so intrigued by these movies and people and decided to confront him. However, during their conversation, Dean falls asleep and has a rather interesting western adventure of his own.





	Dean-ile Isn't Just A River In Kansas (The Obsession)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, everyone!
> 
> I am back with another Supernatural fanfic! This is kind of an episode between 5 and 6 of Season 13. So, obvious spoiler warning here. This is actually the first one I've ever written aside from Mr. Right. Sorry if it doesn't really make any sense but I wrote this when I had a migraine and I decided to finally type it up here.
> 
> I hope you like it!

  It was a lone, quiet night for the Winchesters. The black Impala cruised down the road the with Castiel in the driver's seat. The radio crooned softly to the drowsy brothers that accompanied him. Dean, the oldest of the pair, was currently dozing on the passenger side window while his brother, Sam, was draped over the back seat. Though the car seems silent, it was everything but to the blue-eyed angel.

  Castiel knew exactly how this night was going to go. He knew that there would be take out, beer and then the westerns. Oh, dear God, the westerns. Every night, Dean would put on Western after Western. And every night, Dean would use the same excuse of, " Oh, come on, Cas. Live a little. You're an angel, surely you'll want to see humanity's advancements in technology and interaction."

Anyway, it's not like he had much of a choice. Cas's choices we're pretty limited at this point after all. So, westerns with Dean it is. Just like always.

 The thoughts swirled around Cas's head like a broken record as he pulled the Impala up to the motel. The motel was a run-down wooden building with cacti dotting the landscape. Tumbleweeds billowed across the parking lot. There were no other buildings for miles and Cas wanted nothing more than to turn the car around before Dean woke up.

" We here?" Dean asked groggily.

 

 Damn it. Too late.

 

" Yes, we're here."Cas sighed as he turned off the engine and opened the door to get out.

 

There was a moment of silence as Dean set his stormy green gaze on the motel. All signs of sleepiness had vanished from his handsome face as a spark of childish glee lit up his gaze like a Christmas tree.

 

" Oh no... Not again." The groggy mutter of Sam voiced Cas's thoughts perfectly.

 

A giant, goofy grin plastered itself onto the older Winchester's face as he turned to face his companions. His glee was heightened as he noticed his sudden change in attire. Instead of his usual jean and leather combo, Dean was now dressed and cowboy attire... And so were Cas and Sam!

 " What the... Hell?" The youngest Winchester muttered as he glanced toward his Angelic friend.

 

 Cas shrugged slightly and shook his head. He was just as confused as Sam was.

 

" Well, what the hell are you waiting for? Let's go inside!" Dean urged, grinning all the while.

 

A sigh was shared between the two before grudgingly following Dean into the motel.

 

Upon entering the motel, the trio discovered that this wasn't a motel at all. It was a saloon.

 

"The King's Lair?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows.

 

" 'Ello boys." A British voice chimed.

 

Without missing a beat, all three men turned to face the bar.

 

" Crowley?!" All three asked in perfect unison.

 

However, this wasn't quite the same Demon King that they all knew and loathed. He was dressed in a bartender's uniform and constantly wiping the counter.

 

Cas, without saying a word, tipped his hat and sat at the bar.

 

" So, this is what you do on the side?" Dean asked as he strutted up to the bar.

 

" I haven't the faintest clue as to what you're talking about, Sheriff." The rugged bartender replied.

 

 _"Sheriff?_ " The green eyed male asked under his breath, looking down and noticing the shiny golden badge. " How did I not see that?" He muttered as he took a seat at the bar.

" Can I get you anything, Sheriff Dean?" Crowley asked, not looking up from his work.

 

" Yeah, a beer, if you don't mind." Teen granted with a small smile. However, as he looked around the saloon, he caught sight of demons, Reapers, spirits. Things he and Sam had killed over the years.

" Howdy." He said with a smile as he tipped his hat.

 

The entities grumbled amongst themselves seeing as they were powerless now.

 

A chuckle was shared between the brothers as they shared a knowing glance.

 

That's when Dean noticed her. She was a dancer that was performing on stage and she looked. Just. Like. Castiel.

" Hey, um, Cas? You got a sister?" Dean mumbled to the angel a few seats down from him.

" All of my siblings look different from me, Dean." The blue-eyed man replied, taking a sip of his drink.

As if under a spell, the oldest of the Winchesters began wandering toward the stage.

 

Sam watched his brother, shaking his head. He took note of a gypsy woman sitting in the back of the saloon. A young man is sitting near her. Jack.

" Jack!" Sam called as he ran towards them.

 

" Oh, hello, Sam." The half-angel teen replied with a smile.

 

" Hello, Jack." Cas said, staying a few steps behind Sam.

 

" I was just about to get my fortune told." Jack announced with a smile.

 

" So, you're a fortune teller?" Castiel asked the woman, his cerulean eyes studying her.

 

The woman was older-looking, probably in her sixties or so. Her hair was jet-black and so were her eyes. This was not a good sign.

 

" That I am, boy. If you just rub my crystal ball, all will be revealed." She crooned in a voice like broken glass.

 

A knowing look was shared between Sam and the angel beside him. This lady was possessed and Sam was almost a hundred percent sure that her crystal ball was too.

 

" Jack, no, this is a bad idea. Don't do this!" Sam pleaded with the Nephilim child but it was too late.

 

Jack already had his hands on the ball and was gently rubbing it.

 

Black smoke expelled from the woman's throat as she screamed.

 

Dean's head snapped in the direction of the scream." What the hell?" He exclaimed. He could hear the beginning chords of _Ring of Fire"_ as black smoke formed 5 copies of Johnny Cash. It wasn't until now that he noticed Johnny Cash himself have been on stage this whole time.

 

 The saloon fell silent for a moment. The dancer dances off stage and pulls back her skirt to reveal a familiar gun. The Colt. "Olé!"

 

" Hot damn!" Dean cat called as he stood across from the Cash Clones, both hand pistols drawn.

 

All of the previous spirits that had inhabited the bar before were gone as Crowley leaped over the bar with rifle in hand." Chin up, boys. The Cowboys are here." He stated, cocking the rifle.

 

Standing in front of them was an army of six Johnny Cash. One of them was bigger than all the rest.

 

Dean was petrified. He couldn't move. As he stared at the giant Johnny Cash, he began to see flashes of his and Sam's lives flicker before his eyes. He could see all the people they had killed, all the spirits they had laid to rest. He could see his parents' deaths playing over and over. He could feel the anger welling up inside him. This was the demon that killed his and Sam's parents.

 

" Well, boys, I've waited a long time for this. Let's kick some ass!" The dancer cheered.

 

" Dean? Dean! What the hell is wrong with you?! Dude, snap out of it!" Sam shouted, grabbing his brother by the shoulders and shaking him.

 

Jack watched Dean closely. This wasn't like him at all. Dean was a protector, a fighter. There was something wrong here and Jack didn't like it. He'd had enough of this.

"Everyone! Shut up!" The teenager shouted. His hair began bushing out and he began to grow. His skin dark and at least three shades and his white eyes became nothing more than slits. This was his true form.

 

" No one hurts my friends and gets away with it!" The Nephilim roared as a blast of power swept across the saloon.

 

Dean blinked as if coming out of a trance. Now, he was mad. " Alright, no more Mr. Nice Guy!" He growled and began kicking the nearest clone. He began throwing punches at the Clones, his fists nothing more than blurs of blind rage.

Crowley was currently shooting a clone with his rifle while Sam was working on another clone close by.

 

Cas and the showgirl we're working on another clone.

 

" Dean! Go for the big guy! I can handle him!" Jack called, grabbing the Clone Dean with currently pulverizing.

 

"Right!" Dean called back and ran towards the giant Johnny Cash." Alright, you son of a bitch, " the oldest Winchester snarled " let's dance."

 

" Dean!" Sam called, the Clone he was beating was gone. " You're not doing this alone."

 

" Sam's right." Cas said, sliding his blade back into its sheath.

 

" We're with you, Dean." The showgirl said.

 

A smile crossed Dean's face. " Let's ice this son of a bitch!" He declared.

 

The showgirl delivered a roundhouse kick to the entity's neck, causing him to fall.

 

The Johnny Cash demon retaliated with a kick to the girl's stomach. He smirked as if challenging the group.

 

Sam kicked the demon in the head while Cas delivered a stab to his chest.

 

" Dean, here!" The showgirl called, tossing him The Colt.

 

Without hesitation, Dean picked up the gun and aimed it at the demon before firing.

 

The demon Johnny Cash dissipated, leaving Dean in the group in the saloon.

 

The showgirl embraced Dean with a smile." This isn't goodbye, Dean. We'll see each other again really soon, I promise." She whispered. " Take care." She said quietly as she leaned in for a kiss.

 

Just as their lips were about to touch, however-

 

" Dean! Dude, wake up! What are you doing?" Sam's alarmed voice cut through the warm air.

 

Dean's eyes shot open as he sat up. His breathing was labored and... He was a lips length away from Cas's face.

 

" Dean? Are you alright? You missed last night's Western." The angel explained softly with a puzzled look on his face.

"Y-Yeah. Just a damn weird dream is all..." the slightly taller Hunter muttered."

 

" About what?" Sam asked, leaning over the couch.

 

Dean was about to answer when he felt something in his hand. A puzzled look crossed his face as he looked down and opened his palm and noticed a garter belt. He studied it a moment.

" What's that?" Jack asked as he rounded the corner from the room that he was in.

 

Dean smirked before chuckling to himself as he spun the garter belt around his finger. "You'll never know." He chuckled to himself. " Now, what do you say we all grab ourselves some breakfast and hit the road?" He asked and left the room before any of his companions could protest.

 

And with that, Team Free Will 2.0 was on the road once again.


End file.
